


What are we supposed to do with a Falesco?

by GabbyD



Series: the gay bird and his riddler man [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Happy Leonard Memorial Day, M/M, Murder Husbands, Subspace, Torture, Unhygienic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Sometimes even the Mayor needs to have a little fun, and when a certain mobster starts stepping out of line, the Chief of Staff knows exactly how to deal with the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy st. Leonard's anniversary day, even though we're late for it.  
> Oswald was done by the always perfect Lee (Lyrae_Immortalis) and Ed by me, GabbyD! 
> 
> Could be read as their first time.

Oswald huffed, his body ached and the pain in his leg seemed to have radiated throughout his entire being. Several years ago this pain would have been caused by him fighting for his life, or running countless errands. However, times have changed. All day long Oswald sat rigidly, through never ending meetings with politicians, civilians, and underworld thugs. His list of duties seemed endless. Oswald closed his eyes and tilted his head back;  _ I thought this would have been more enjoyable _ . Peering at the papers that lie scattered before him, Oswald noticed he only had one appointment left, with a man named Jeremiah Falesco. 

Ever since he became mayor, the people of Gotham’s underworld had tried to test the reach of his power. They believed that he would be too preoccupied to with his political duties to keep a close eye on what happened in the shadows. What they didn’t account for, was his Chief of Staff. Oswald smiled as thoughts of Edward came to mind. Edward had been a blessing in disguise. Without him, managing both sides would have been much more difficult. Ed had the uncanny ability to anticipate problems and know what he needed before he even required it. More than once Oswald gone to order a hit on somebody, only to his surprise, found the issue had already been rectified. Occasionally this caused him to get rather irritated, but Ed was always there to help him through it.

Oswald looked back down at the file. Falesco had been a last minute addition. Edward had prompted him to deal with this matter sooner as Mr. Falesco had been getting too big for his britches. Jeremiah had once been a key player within Gotham’s inner circle, but now he was just an unfortunate inconvenience. Still, it would be preferable if the situation could be salvaged.

A knock on the door pulled Oswald from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Ed peering through the gap. Oswald smiled at the man, that was until he announced Mr Falesco’s arrival. The uncouth man rudely pushed his way past Ed and into the room. This caused Oswald to rise from the chair in indignation. He was ready to reprimand the cretin before noticing the slight shake of Ed’s head. Nodding marginally, Oswald sat back on his throne wishing this was already over.

Ed held his temper, giving Oswald an encouraging nod and one last glare at Mr. Falesco before leaving the room, offering Oswald privacy to deal with the foul man. He knew the best course of action would be to try and save the situation, but Ed couldn't simply let the man disrespect and challenge the Mayor and Kingpin without some kind of punishment.   
  
Besides, he thought as he smiled darkly, Oswald has been very restless recently with his work, and that wouldn't do. Mr. Mayor deserved some fun.   
  
Edward knew what Oswald needed, even before the man himself could ask or think of it. His next action was obvious; it was his duty as Chief of Staff and right hand to look after the other and deal with any...  _ inconvenience _ that may show. And wasn't Mr. Falesco just the man for the job?   
  
He had a lot to prepare while both the man and Oswald were distracted, getting everything set for tonight. And what a beautiful night it will be.

Falesco strode into the room with a false air of importance. He believed himself untouchable due to the services he provided and the revenue he created. 

“Mr. Falesco, welcome. Please sit.” Oswald gestured.

The vermin plopped himself in the chair nearest Oswald. He could barely conceal his glare of disdain.

“Mr. Falesco,” Oswald began. “I have summoned you here today because I have received some unsavory reports regarding your business and the way you have been conducting yourself. You see, as Mayor I-”

“Do you honestly think that I care that you are Mayor, Cobblepot?” 

Oswald stared at the man before him, shocked. “Sir, I sense a sarcastic and hostile edge to your tone.” The buffoon ignored him and continued on with his rant.

“Do you think I’m not smart enough to see when someone falls prey to weakness? You have stretched yourself too thin.”

Oswald tried to interject. He would not stand for this insubordination. “Your intelligence isn’t your problem here, Mr. Falesco. You see, you seem to believe that-” 

The man made another attempt to interrupt him. Oswald slammed his fist down onto the table, his temper getting the better of him. “You don’t seem to understand your position here Mr. Falesco. All I ask for is a little respect, yet you continue to interrupt me.”

Oswald took a calming breath and looked closely at the man in front of him. 

This was the type of man that would forever be trying to force his way up the ladder. This was the type of man that would continuously contradict him, looking for any inkling of weakness on which to pounce. This was the type of man he used to be and he knew that sooner or later he would have to deal with him. Oswald was beginning to understand why Edward encouraged him to see to the matter tonight. Yes, this needed resolving right away. 

“Edward!”

Ed entered the room, smiling in a way probably more smug than it was professional. Seems like Mr. Falesco went and shot himself in the foot earlier than he anticipated.  "Yes, Mayor Cobblepot?" he asked, already with his eyes on the prey. There was no doubt what the other wanted.   
  
"I took the liberty of preparing a room in case we needed to... deal with an inconvenience."

"Edward, thank you. It appears as though it will be needed."   
  
Oswald turned his attention back to the man before him. He sat there slack jawed and silent, trading looks of unease between Edward and himself. Oswald stood and bent to whisper "You seem to finally understand the predicament you are in Mr. Falesco. You see, I brought you here to deal with the differences that were arising between us." Oswald walked around the back of Falesco's chair and slapped his hands down on his shoulders. "However, since I cannot persuade you to do as I ask, or to even listen, the only rational option... is to kill you."

"Oswald, if I may..." Ed started, almost unable to contain his glee, "I think we can do better than that." He stared at the Mayor, his smile wide. "I think... we can have some  _ fun  _ with him."

"What did you have in mind, Edward?" Oswald asked smiling, whist squeezing his hands on Falesco's shoulders. The man stat rigidly underneath him, stuttering quietly.

Ed took a few steps further into the office. "You've worked too much recently, and I think it'd be a shame to waste such a good opportunity. There's a few knives and tools in the other room, we have the rest of the evening free..." He looked Oswald in the eyes, nodding as the man seemed to understand where he was going. "We had so much fun with Mr. Leonard. Imagine what we could do now."   
He smiled darkly. "What do you think?"

Oswald grinned at the mention of Mr. Leonard. "I believe you are quite right Edward. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up."    
  
They should have known Falesco would react badly. Before a move could be made to restrain him, he shot out of the chair and swung a strong right hook, which connected loudly with Oswald's cheek. The force of the punch knocked him to the ground, blood instantly filling his mouth.

Ed's smile drained from his face as he jumped on the man in front of him, pulling him back into the chair as he raised a knife against Mr. Falesco's jugular. "I'd behave and stay quiet if I were you, Mr. Falesco, or you will end up making things even worse for yourself." He looked at Oswald, who was holding his jaw in surprise as he looked at the blood. "Are you ok, Oswald?"   
"Honestly, what a rude man."

Oswald struggled to get to his feet, thankfully Ed was close by to lend him a hand. Pulling out a white handkerchief he dabbed at the corner of his mouth. The alabaster fabric now coloured brightly in patches of blood. "I will be alright Edward, thank you! Him however..." Oswald turned his attention to the man under the knife. "Well, I think we have to teach him a lesson, don't you Edward dear?" Oswald smiled at Ed, his teeth red from the remnants of blood still coating his mouth.

Ed returned the smile, the sign giving him reactions that he probably shouldn't have. It couldn't be helped, could it? Oswald simply wore bloody so good. "Indeed we do, Oswald." He pulled the man up, holding him close as he dug the blade deeper in a threat. "Shall we?"   
"Oh, we're going to have so much fun with you, Mr. Falesco!"

Oswald helped Ed guide Mr. Falesco to the room that was prepared earlier watching as Ed made sure to hold the blade firmly against his throat to prevent any further violent outbursts. Once entering, they pushed him down into the sole chair that sat alone in the centre of the room. Oswald was filled with giddy anticipation; it had been so long since he had had the chance to play. He watched as Ed quickly got to work, zip tying his limbs to the chair. Once he was finished they admired his handiwork. The fear in Falesco’s eyes was enough to get drunk on. He looked up at Edward and traded a smirk. This is going to be fun.    
  
Oswald hobbled over to the table of knives and other tools Edward laid out and picked up a small medical scalpel.   
  
“Ed, may I?”

Ed took a step back, watching Oswald with glee in his eyes. "Of course, he's all yours." He smiled at the other's weapon choice, nodding in approval. "Tonight's about you, after all, we can't forget that."   
"I'd tell you to not worry about it, Mr. Falesco, but who would we be fooling with that? We all know you're not leaving that chair nowhere soon." He locked eyes with the scared man, feeling the adrenaline hit him. God, he missed seeing Oswald in action. "And when you do... it will probably be in a bodybag. Or in pieces," he continued, saying it as if they were nothing but facts. He tilted his head. "We'll see with the time!"

"Mr. Falesco, you look worried." Oswald said as he approached him. "I can see why you would be. Here you are, tied to a chair, unable to move, unable to run. It must be quite an ordeal."    
  
Oswald continued to stalk closer until he stood directly before the trembling man.   
  
“Do you know why you are tied to that chair right now? No? Well let me illuminate this matter.” Oswald pressed the scalpel against Falesco’s cheek, applying slight pressure.   
  
“You see, you had the audacity to challenge me, Mr. Falesco. Not directly of course, because you are too much of a coward. No, instead you tried to undermine my ruling.” Oswald pushed the tip of the blade into the flesh of his cheek watching as a steady stream of blood trickled down his face. “ Yes, that’s clever enough, however I think by now we all know what happens to those that challenge me.” Oswald made another small, delicate cut on Falesco’s face laughing at the man’s reaction.

Ed let out a snicker, holding his hands near his chest in excitement. "Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will show, we will always meet." He walks behind Oswald, crouching to see eyes to eyes with the man in the chair. "Try as you might to guess my name, I promise you'll know, when you I do claim." He smiled, looking up to Oswald. "Can you guess what awaits for you, Mr. Falesco?"   
"Or are you that shortsighted?"

_ ‘Death.’  _ Oswald answered internally. He looked down at the man crouched beside his feet and raised as eyebrow. “Eddie, you are spoiling the fun. If he cannot guess what is coming for him then he is a bigger fool than I first believed.” Oswald handed over the scalpel with a smirk. ”Now, don’t let me have all the fun here. Show me what you can do.” Oswald took a few steps back and watched as Ed calculated his next move.

"What can I do, what can I do..." Ed sang as he looked over the man, planning. "Did you know, Mr. Falesco, that the human body contains upward of 5 litres of blood?" He asked as he cut open his shirt, leaving the man who was struggling in the chair to get away from them exposed. "How much do you think you can lose before you lose consciousness? A litre?"   
  
He trailed the blade over the man's clavicle, not yet breaking the skin. "Why don't we find out?" He grinned at the man's muffled scream as he ran the scalpel back the same trail, leaving a long and bloody cut behind. He looked back at Oswald, who was watching it all with interest in his eyes.   
  
"He's much better like this, isn't he? When all he can do is make pretty sounds, unable to be an ill-mannered oafish."

"You are quite right, Edward." Oswald stood and watched as Ed carved into the man's body. His gleeful expressions as he considered his next move, the way he made Falesco sing, and the deep burgundy colour that now stained him, had Oswald feeling a little breathless. Oswald caught Ed watching him, a smirk adorning his face. Oswald averted his eyes and adjust himself.   
Cleared his throat, Oswald made his way over to the pair. Mr. Falesco's head was limp and his breath was laboured as his life poured out of him in red streams. "You haven't killed him yet have you, Ed?"   
Oswald slapped at the man's face. "Falesco, wake up! We aren't finished yet."

"Oh please, have some trust," Ed teased as the man raised his head startled, still dazed from the blood loss, "he's just being dramatic. Come on, stay awake or you're gonna miss all the fun! It's just a little blood."   
  
He looked at himself — his bloodied clothes and hands — then back at the man. "Or lots of it. Sorry, Oswald, seems like I was needing a little relief too. You didn't even get to play yet."

"You were a little overzealous on the uptake, Edward. I thought I taught you the meaning of taking things slow when we dealt with Mr. Leonard. I guess the time for finesse is over." Oswald took back the scalpel, knelt down and sliced straight through Falesco's achilles tendon. The man let out a garbled scream that had Oswald grinning in delight.    
  
"So you are still with us." Oswald stood and grabbed roughly at Falesco's hair, forcing him to hold eye contact. The man struggled with this as it seemed his blood loss was becoming rather severe.     
  
Oswald knew he had to make the most of the time he had left so with a rough jab he stabbed the scalpel into the right side of Falesco's body pushing hard enough to make sure he hit the lungs. The man instantly started splattering, his breaths coming out in wet wheezes. Oswald laughed a little maniacally.    
  
"You will die here Falesco, choking on your own blood. You will die before me, and I will have your body dumped in the middle of Gotham so all know that challenging me is a death sentence."   
The man's fear was palatable. It filled the entire room. Oswald watched as the man before him could no longer breathe as his very own blood filled his mouth. Deciding this wasn't quick enough way to die Oswald pulled out the scalpel, and sliced it across Falesco's throat with finality. His crimson blood splattering Oswald across the face. Both Oswald and Edward stood still, breathing heavily, as they watched as the man stop moving.

Ed let out a sigh, still feeling intoxicated on the high of the torture and kill. Watching Oswald, drenched in blood, completely letting go of everything and in control... it was way better than the first time they did this together. He kicked Mr. Falesco’s lifeless limp foot, letting out a breath of a laughter. ”He didn’t even answer my riddle.”    
  
”I’ve missed this, the two of us working together. We should do it more often.” He could see Oswald was as affected as he was, his breath heavy and his pupils dilated. They needed it.    
  
Ed looked at the other, at both of them; flustered and disheveled, and tried to determine his next action. ”Did you enjoy it?” he asked, his voice raw with want. He couldn’t hide what their actions did to him, and neither could Oswald.

All Oswald could do was stare at Ed. The image of him standing there, taunting a corpse whilst his clothes were stained red, left Oswald speechless. Ed looked absolutely sinful. Their eyes interlocked; Oswald had a hard time focusing on anything but the man before him. His head was swimming with desire and need.    
  
Dropping the scalpel Oswald lunged forward towards Ed, grasped him by the lapels, and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Their teeth clashed together as they struggled to find their rhythm. Oswald’s hands slid over Ed’s shoulders removing his jacket hastily, wanting to shed the man of his layers.

Edward groaned into the kiss, seizing Oswald by the nape as he tried to help the other get rid of his vest, his hand playing with his hair as he deepened the kiss. He bit Oswald's bottom lip, tugging it as they looked at each other in the eyes. "Dear lord, Oswald. You're killing me," he grunted as he turned to focus on the other's neck, tasting the blood splattered there.   _ God, he was craving this. Craving Oswald. _

Oswald felt desperate. Ed’s reaction was spurring him on. His licks and bites along his neck distracted him from the removal of his vest and shirt, all he could do was look at the ceiling with hooded eyes, panting until his breath caught in his throat.  “E-Ed.”   
  
His hunger for the man left him frazzled. Oswald tried to undo some of the buttons on Ed’s shirt but found his hands were too unsteady, so he took to ripping it open instead. Buttons clinked against the hardwood floors and soon the shirt fell to meet it. With a handful of hair, he pulled Ed from his neck and back to his lips. He could taste the copper undertones of the blood that now coloured Edward’s lips and chin. Oswald groaned.

Extracting himself from Ed’s lips he kissed his way down his jaw, making sure to nip at the edge of it. “Edward,” Oswald panted breathlessly into his ear, laughing softly at his reaction. Oswald continued on his journey, making his way down to Ed’s neck. He ghosted his lips across his skin before nipping at it quickly. He loved watching as the little red marks appeared.    
  
Oswald continued to kiss, bite and lick anywhere he could reach. His hands travelled along Ed’s sides, moving across his ribs and around his waist, desperate to touch all the new skin available to him. Trailing his fingers around to his back, Oswald dug his nails in, scratching down in one sweep, just to gauge the other man’s reaction.

Ed gasped and shuddered, grabbing Oswald by the shoulder and forcing him onto a wall, his legs holding the other in place. "Careful, Oswald." He pulled the other's hair, making him look up. "You may end up starting something you don't know how to end."   
  
With one hand he shed Oswald from his vest and shirt, attacking the other's neck and shoulder; kissing, biting and sucking the freckled pale skin as he heard moans near his ear. "You don't know how crazy you leave me."

Oswald pulled the other man closer to his body. "I-I do. You drive me crazy too, Ed."  Having Ed this this close was intoxicating. His bites and nibbles were causing Oswald's breath to hitch.    
  
Shoving a hand down in between their bodies, Oswald pushed it firmly against the front of Ed's pants, giving a gentle squeeze. "And who's to say I don't know how to end it"

Edward bit down the other's shoulder, groaning into the skin as he thrusted into Oswald's hand. _ Someone was feeling a bit bold today.  _ The hand that was resting on the other's hip slithered down until he grabbed one of Oswald's buttocks, fondling the cheek, holding him as Ed pulled him up and against himself, slamming onto the wall again as Oswald moaned. "I'm looking forward to it."

The room was filled with the sound of harsh breathing as the two of them stared at each other. The feel of Ed's body against his own, the touch from his hands and the intense stare the other was giving him almost had his knees buckling.   
Oswald couldn't help but stare back at him. Ed's cheeks were flushed and his hair disheveled. He looked like sin, and it was glorious. "As am I, Edward," Oswald responded. He couldn't wait to continue this dance of theirs.   
With a sly smirk Oswald's hand gave another squeeze. He enjoyed being able to tease the man, despite how desperate he was feeling. Oswald watched closely as Ed's eyes closed at the contact, his throaty moans slipping out into the room. He loved the reaction he was receiving, but it wasn't enough. He reefed out his hand and grabbed Ed's hips, pulling them in to meet his own, rocking roughly against him. The resulting stimulus had Oswald throwing his head back against the wall. "E-Edward!"

”God,” Ed groaned, giving another pull at Oswald’s hair. ”Look at you, practically begging to be fucked just a few meters away from a corpse. Are you that desperate? Or does that turn you on even more?” he asked, giving the other small nibbles along his jaw as they moved their hips together. ”The fact that we just killed that man together.”   
  
He let go of Oswald’s hair, reaching for the other’s entrance inside the bespoke pants with his bloodied hand and fingers. ”Is that it, Oswald? Tell me. Beg me.”

“Good lord, Edward,” Oswald blurted out as he thrust his hips forward. Ed’s words made him feel as though he was being untied, and reconstructed at the seams. He could see Mr. Falesco’s corpse over Ed’s shoulder, still, lifeless, saturated in his own blood. The high of the kill still left him feeling lightheaded.   
  
Oswald squirmed as Ed’s hand made its way down into his pants. His dexterous fingers began teasing him, preparing him, making him wanton, causing him to beg for more. ”E-Edward… oh fuck, oh, Jesus, fuck yes, right there."   
  
Oswald grabbed Ed by the back of his head, pulling him forward for a kiss and devoured his lips. His desperation made him frantic. He wanted more. Oswald pushed Ed back and tugged at the front of his pants, undoing the button and zipper in record timing before pushing them down.

Ed gasped at the feeling of being freed, loving how audacious the other was being. He felt Oswald’s touch on him, getting him wet with the blood still sopping his hands making Ed groan into the kiss; biting and pushing Oswald harder against the wall as he pulled the expensive bespoke pants down, removing his fingers and grabbing the other by the legs.   
  
He almost didn’t need to hold Oswald as the other locked the legs around him, moaning as Ed teased his entrance with his cock. ”G-goodness, Oswald. I bet you can’t wait for it. Just dying to have a cock inside of you, to be used while all soaked in blood. How dirty are you?”   
  
”Come on, tell me,” he taunted, pushing the tip inside of Oswald before slamming fully into him, letting out a cry together with the other.  _ So warm, so perfect. _ His vision was white for a few seconds, the only thing bringing him back to reality was Oswald’s moans as he tried to rock Ed deeper into him.

”E-Ed, I need more…” Oswald spluttered, pulling Ed forward with his heels, wanting him, needing him. Ed quickly found his rhythm and started slamming into Oswald.  _ Who knew blood was such a good lubricant. _ Oswald tried to brace himself, desperate to get a hold on something, anything, that would give him leverage. ”P-please Ed, more,” Oswald stuttered out. Ed thrusted again, fucking him harder and deeper, causing Oswald’s back to hit the wall harshly, his breath being knocked out of him. Oswald dug his nails into Ed’s shoulders. The man was his only lifeline right now.

Ed let out a breath of laughter; one of his crimson hands making it’s way to Oswald’s neck, slightly choking the other as went deeper and deeper into him. ”Oh my, you… you have no idea just how mesmerizing you look right now, do you? Sinful,” he grunted, barely audible over the mixture of flesh hitting flesh versus wall together with Oswald’s loud moans. ”I could watch you like this for days. God, look how much you enjoy this, being fucked raw against a wall. You can barely contain yourself.”   
  
”So beautiful.”

Oswald let out a whimper as Ed’s hand closed around his throat. The slight pressure made his head swim. He could feel his erratic pulse beat faster as he his breath was partially obstructed, making his thoughts murky and unfocused. He felt like he was floating, all he could focus on was the sensations Edward was drawing from his body. His cock moving deeply inside of him, his voice, his touch. A cocktail of stimulation that had Oswald gasping.   
  
“Ed, I’m so close, p-please.” Oswald buried his fingers in Ed’s hair, gripping the strands hard as he moaned, rocking down in time with Ed’s thrusts.

"Come on, Oswald," Ed whispers, voice sultry as he tried to control his own breath. "You can do it now." He tries to go faster and harder, trying to go to the edge himself. "I imagine you'd look quite the mess, covered in blood and your own semen. But you like that, don't you? My beautiful filthy little penguin."   
"Come for me, Oswald."

Oswald shivered at Ed’s words struggling to breath as Ed’s hand tightened slightly around his throat. “M-more,” Oswald barely gasped out, feeling overwhelmed, his mind floating. He wrapped a hand around himself and gave a few tugs. It didn’t take long before Oswald felt the tell-tale signs of his release crash over him. He shuddered and his vision went blank as he slammed down once more onto Edward before releasing all over himself, coating his chest.

The sight before him and the feeling of Oswald tightening around him was enough to bring Ed to his peak, squeezing harder the grip on the other’s neck. ”Ozzie!” he cries.   
  
He felt himself release inside of Oswald, slowly thrusting, helping both of them ride the orgasm together. He could feel the other trying to control his breath and spasm, still astonished at the strength of his climax.    
  
”You were so good, so perfect for me.”

It took a while for Oswald to come back to himself, his eyes too unfocused and his body was buzzing. Blinking as his vision cleared he looked at Ed. The dishevelled man was breathing heavily, no doubt exhausted. Ed released his hold on Oswald throat causing him to cough almost automatically. There would be bruises there tomorrow.   
  
Oswald felt Ed pull out of him softly, and carefully set him down. His body was too spent and weak after all the exertion, it could not hold his weight. He slipped to the ground and pulled Ed with him. “E-”  _ cough  _ “Ed.” Oswald stretched out a hand and touched his face gently.

Edward held the other's hand, delicately, tilting his head against it. "You were such a good boy, Oswald. So good for me." He brought it near his mouth, kissing it. "Come on, let's go to bed. You have to rest."   
  
He gave the other a chaste peck on the lips, moving then lower to give the abused neck a few kisses as tender as he could. "My little penguin."   
  
"I'll call someone to clean this up, don't worry about it," he said after he saw that Oswald was looking at the body behind them. "Let me take care of you now, you must still be out of it."

Oswald rested his head against Ed’s shoulder as he was carried off to bed. All thoughts and worries no longer mattered. All he cared about was the feeling of being in Ed’s arms. He kissed him on the neck and sighed, feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our filth, as always, this one took probably more than it should've to be done.
> 
> You can find me, (Ed), at remuslupinsmiled.tumblr and the lovely Lee, (Oswald), at lyrae-immortalis.tumblr!! Come and talk to us.


End file.
